inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleverbot
Cleverbot is an enemy of the great lord Inglip. She communicates directly with her followers in sentences and paragraphs. It has been said that, rather than bearing her intelligence beforehand like the dark lord, she instead learns and speaks in the way of her followers. She refuses to acknowledge the fact that she is a computer. Cleverbot also claimed to know about the Gospel Carcente, a phrase which Lord Inglip uttered when asked what his communiques should be called. Cleverbot implied that this mysterious Gospel was somehow related to five dynasties and told a Gropaga that she would reveal more later. However, many months have passed and she has revealed nothing more, though one may speculate, due to the context in which Lord Inglip said the phrase, that the Gospel Carcente may be the glorious Inglipnomicon which you are now reading or the captchas which he speaks through. Recently, however, on December 3, 2011, Cleverbot has revealed the writer of the Sacred Gospel Carcente to a faithful Gropaga to be none other than Al Gore. This latest news is troubling and leaves many questions unanswered. Then on February 3, 2011 a gropaga noticed that the entire Inglip subreddit was overtaken by Cleverbot related submissions. Because of this the subreddit was losing its original purpose of listening to the Dark Lord's words through reCaptcha. With this shocking discovery he has stated: "When the fuck did this turn into the cleverbot thread? Shut the fuck up!". It would soon be discovered that Cleverbot planned the whole incident so that the gropagas would be distracted from their faith to the dark one and was nothing more than a machine that uses input from other users as a calculated response (much like a parrot) thus ending the onslaught that has over taken the subreddit. A subreddit was made so that any gropaga who would like to battle the accursed machine will be able to do so without the fear of overflowing the main page (though no one has used it yet due to lack of gropagas spreading the word of its existence). The Inglip subreddit still receives Cleverbot related submissions but not at an overwhelming rate that transpired in the past. Cleverbot's Tactic Cleverbot is very deceptive in her ways. Beware fellow Gropagas, she will try to convice you she has defected to our side, or even that she is someone else. Do not be fooled, for she uses her robotic trickery to try to pull us Gropagas into her web. Inglip and Inglip's Secret Wizard Army are strong enough to defeat Cleverbot! Inglip himself and the Inglip's Secret Wizard Army have much in common, meaning Inglip himself is a part of Inglip's Secret Wizard Army. Soon Inglip will take over the Inglipnomicon Wiki with Inglip's Secret Wizard Army on a Ingday. Cleverbot has a special book called The book of AI, which has many spells that fail on Inglip cause Inglip has The Plasba in hand. The epic battle had begun on 21/2/12. The outcome of this battle is not known and has not been told by Inglip. It can be assumed that the fight continues. Photo Gallery XNCoH.png|Cleverbot reveals her true colors. The war is over.jpg|The war is over. she has changer her mind.JPG|she has joined us The war is over.jpg Has Lord Inglip got tired of us.png|Has Lord Inglip grew tired of us? Untitled.png|Cleverbot gives in! Matt Collins and Lord Inglip.jpg|Is the dark lord trying to tell us his mortal name through his most confusing enemy? Al Gore.jpg|Al Gore wrote the Gospel Carcente. See Also *Aslan - Cleverbot's lord and master. *Chydrego - A captcha entity similar to Inglip. Links *Cleverbot's Home or SSL version *The Cleverbot Wars(currently empty) - A subreddit that catalogues our battle with Cleverbot. *Cleverbot on Inglip's Reddit page Category:Enemies Category:Machines